Far from home
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: Yes I know this is a crossover i just didn't want to put the nazi zombie characters since you can only have four characters M rating since I mean come on its nazi zombies. Rwby team is trapped between time periods and nazi zombies are everywhere they go will they survive or will this be the end of team rwby
1. Samantha

A/N:yes this is a Rwby crossover with nazi zombies and the newest map origins but I am going to go through all the map in time line Order expect the green run series and mob of the dead those come later other than that enjoy

It was ww1 and team Rwby was sent to find doctor Richthofen in northern France along with Dempsey,takeo and Nikolai.

"Were is he and what are these things" asked Ruby as she stabbed a zombie with crescent rose

"I don't know if we find him we'll ask him" said Dempsey

As they were running through the trenches they find a empty room and at the end of the room they found the doctor but before they could say anything zombies ran at them fast the whole group readied their weapons when all of a sudden a giant robot came and tried to crush them luckily they all dodge out of the way bad thing is they all lost their weapons and started of with a Mauser C96 and frag grenades.

"What where's our weapons" asked Blake

"They are gone but you can get them but it's going to be hard" said Richthofen

"Doctor what are these things" asked Ruby

"Zombies but not the kind you think they don't eat brains they will keep killing until we are all dead" said Richthofen

Yang was about to ask another question when they heard a voice

"Please you have to help me I just want to go home" said the mysterious voice

"Who was that" they all asked

"Her name is Samantha she is a little girl and she needs our help" Richthofen told the group

A/N:Sorry for short chapter I ran out of ideas and don't think I didn't put detail in here I am going to show little detail at a time and/or medium detail for those of you that have played origins you already know what the scenery looks like


	2. Ray gun

"We must turn on the 115 conversion generator to power up the machine" said Richthofen

The generator looked like a steam pump they've never seen anything like it and five feet away from it was a light blueish color but it looked like there was no power going to it

"Doctor what is this" asked Weiss

"Ah yes that is quick revive you can get teammates up faster but be careful" said Richthofen

"Why is that" asked Ruby

"Well umm because there is two bad things about it one it smells and tastes like fish second if you go down you lose it until you get it again" Richthofen said again

"So how do we ge-" asked ruby before yang cut her off

"Ruby I don't think he'll like if we ask so many questions" Yang told Ruby

"Nonsense now you get money from killing zombies and digging it up" said Richthofen

"I am just going to take a guess Samantha lets us buy it when we have enough" asked Blake

"No the announcer does"

"What announcer" asked ruby scared

"Me... ok zombies kill them" said the demonic voice

"What do we do" asked ruby

"We fight" said Dempsey as he shoots a zombie in the brain

The team follows by shooting every zombie they see

Ruby shot a zombie and a perk popped up

"What is that?" Asked ruby

"That is a max ammo reload your weapons"

"Ok reloading now get it" they all said

"Now where do we go" asked Weiss

"Open the door at the end of the room over there" said Richthofen pointing to a room that had some light

"Who has the most points" asked Blake

"I do" said Weiss

She opens the door and to their demise there is a giant robot

"This robot may be our greatest creation yet" said Richthofen

"Wow this is cool" said Ruby

"What is this...a box? Asked Blake

"Ah yes das is the mystery box hit and get a gun"

"Will we get our guns back" asked yang

"Yes but it's very rare" Richthofen said

Ruby hit the box and got a gun not crescent rose but another gun it was red but different

"Doctor what is this" asked Ruby

"Ah das is good you have the ray gun" said Richthofen


	3. sorry

sorry for not uploading more of this i am sad and depressed because my friend died last month and i am still sad over that i cant write without him im trying the best i can to try to write without breaking down


End file.
